Forbidden
by crena
Summary: A suspensful romantic comedy tragedy drama mystery ..haha...says it all in the summary...


(¯`+.¸¸.»Prologue  
  
[I]Harry leaned forward, towards the blade which lay thus far untouched on the white tiled bathroom floor. The knife, alluring him to strike, yet there it was, lying innocently before him. He hesitated, grasped it tightly, his hands shaking. was this his only way out?  
  
He reached into his pocket, pulling out a torn piece of parchment, it possessed many rips and tear stains from the many times in which had been read and dwelt on. He examined his familiar scribe, which curved elegantly across the paper.  
  
This is not my poem,  
  
This is my story,  
  
This is my life,  
  
My hell,  
  
My prison,  
  
Save me.  
  
Please?  
  
Release me into your world,  
  
Amend my manifestation, my contemplations,  
  
My life's hypothesis.  
  
Save me.  
  
Please?  
  
Before it's too late.  
  
Harry scrunched up the parchment. it was too late. words started to form in his newly aspired suicidal thoughts.  
  
I'm my own prisoner  
  
My world is my dungeon  
  
you cant get in.  
  
I can't get out,  
  
Tried to escape,  
  
Failure .  
  
Am I a false impression?  
  
Do you not see me?  
  
Why don't you hear?  
  
Am I too silent when I scream in my head?  
  
It never ends,  
  
The pain is eternal.  
  
As long as I live.  
  
I fear.  
  
He looked at the knife still clasped tightly within his firm grip. He examined it closely holding it up to his eyes, his mind focusing on the scratches, the indents, he shuddered. this was not his first time. But this time, no one was here to stop him, he wasn't important anymore. He had already failed, Voldermort was not dead, he was alive.he was alive in Harrys thoughts, even if he were dead in the reality.  
  
Harry had to end it. had to end his suffering.  
  
With a last glance in the mirror, he sighed contentedly to himself, repositioning the blade steadily closer to his skin. He clenched his wrist in expectancy, knowing of the pain. His blue grey veins prominently contrasted on his unusually pale skin. the knife touched..deeper.the pain searing, stinging his physicality, pleasing his mentality.  
  
It would all be over soon, goodness and bad. He let the knife drop as he collapsed weakly against the ground, blood draining playfully down his wrist into the palm of his hand, then cascading down to encircle his slowly diminishing body.  
  
Soon. soon it would be over  
  
Harry felt as though he couldn't wait to get back to the Dursley's house. he knew this summer was going to be different, going to be better. How could he ever thank everyone for doing what they did.?  
  
"Oi.hang on Harry.wait up" It was Ron, red faced and panting, running to catch up with him.  
  
"Do you think you might have forgotten something?" Ron said pointing towards a cage in his hand.  
  
"Opps sorry Hedwig."Harry answered apologetically. he must have forgotten her when everyone had. "*grunt*.hurry up boy" said a nervous Vernon, looking sheepishly around to make sure no one was watching.. Harry's trail of thought was interrupted.  
  
"Yes just a minute, I'm allowed to say good bye aren't I?".. Ron you still have my phone number right?" Harry said whilst looking over at the Dursley's, tapping their feet intolerantly at him.  
  
"Yeah.sure do.oh actually I don't. Got rid of it last time I called you." Ron whispered, glancing over to an exceptionally aggravated man, who seemed to remember Ron's last incident with a telephone. Harry too noticed that his uncle was steadily getting angrier.. "Gee.go ahead.I will meet you at the car" Harry snapped unusually angrily at his uncle, who turned, muttering something sounding clearly recognizable as:[I] appalling, ungrateful.little brat[/I]to Harry's aunt, petunia. "You have five minutes boy.and then you'll be walking home." said uncle Vernon this time to Harry, glancing around the platform once more and then steering his family keenly out of the station.  
  
Harry scrawled his number hastily on a spare piece of parchment for Ron and together they set off outside. However at that moment a group of school kids were heading right for them, and Harry with his trolley had no time to 'dive' out of their way. A enormous [B][I]crash[/I][/B] echoed through the station as all of Harry's belongings collided with one of the students.  
  
"Great.thanks a lot..." said Harry fuming, starting to collect all of his stuff.  
  
"What.like it was my fault?" said one of the students in a possibly more irritated manner than Harry's. The two scholars involved managed to pick themselves up off the floor as dramatically as possible, triggering the eyes of many bystanders to look guardedly in their direction. The dark haired student staggered backwards clumsily when straightening up, falling radically into the oblivious Harry, causing him to drop the few books which he had already started to pick up  
  
Harry by this stage was fuming, his anger clearly visible in his rage crammed countenance. He bent over annoyingly.again. and started to collect his books. "This was just stupid!" Harry alleged to himself He turned toward the student, preparing himself for a screaming row.  
  
"Why." he started but stopped suddenly when he realized that the student also had a large trolley, filled with just as many books as he. Now he felt guilty.but how hadn't he seen it maybe it was his fault.  
  
He bent over to help the student pick up their remaining books. "Err, sorry about that" he said awkwardly "Hmmmf. 'Sorry?' yeah right to girl retorted in a fixed rage, "you came crashing right into me!" But Harry hadn't paid attention to what they had just proclaimed. As it happens, he went blank as soon as the student had turned towards Harry in protest; Harry had lost all feeling, Goosebumps rising uncomfortably all over his body. His stomach lurched significantly as he stared into the crystal blue eyes of what he believed to be the most beautiful girl.ever  
  
Harry's glasses fogged up unusually. Their faces were in a somewhat close proximity, if only he had enough courage to just.  
  
"Hey are you even listening to me.arrg.guys.you're all the same!" shouted the girl suddenly, she had snapped back to reality obviously, before Harry had; Her voice piercing his ears sharply as she was already so close to him. "Don't worry Ebony, you complaining aint gonna make them see clear" the other student appeared still helping to clear up her stuff.  
  
"Err sorry" Harry apologized again, knowing that he sounded like a complete idiot, then making things worse.he tripped over a pile of the dark haired girls books. The girl rolled her eyes impatiently and started to pick up her books, again.  
  
"Ron.can you help???" Harry pleaded desperately. "I have to be back at the car." he looked down at his watch" .now." he said realizing the time then suddenly getting to his feet, collecting his books and trolley, and hurrying out of the station.  
  
"Well I guess I will be seeing ya in the holidays then?" Ron shouted after his retreating friend. But Harry did not hear, he was already out of the station and had just made it back to the Dursley's car in time.  
  
Ron now stood alone, clumsily trying to help. He was not making matters any better. He bent over foolishly to help pick up some of the books, but somehow managed to drop them and spread them further across the station. The two girls were starting to get very impatient.  
  
"arrg just go, we are fine without you." said the dark haired girl, Ebony, her friend nodding with agreement. Ron turned and left his face as red as his hair, his heart feeling as if it was in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I think," he thought to himself, "that that was the most embarrassing ordeal I have ever experienced. in my whole life. And with those as his last thoughts he made an effort not to walk slowly back to the shelter of his large family.  
  
"Some guys can be such.ego-manistic things." Ebony managed to say over a huge pile of books.  
  
"That's not even a real word?" informed the other student who had long blonde hair, puffing out her chest importantly from beneath another huge pile of belongings, "But I guess it doesn't matter though.we ARE doing fine without them." she added as 5 or so books fell of the top of her pile.  
  
"arrg Kayla.sometimes I think you are just as bad.now we have to pick all......hang on what's this." she had stopped unexpectedly as she bent over and picked up an unusual looking book.  
  
"The standard book of spells, grade 5, what's that supposed to mean?" said the blond scratching her head as if she knew the answer was going to come to her.  
  
"I don't know Kayla.it's not mine.." said the dark haired girl named ebony rather heavily taking the blond girls question unexpectedly seriously.  
  
Kayla continued to pick up books; ebony on the other hand was now examining closely each page in the gold rimmed manuscript. The crimson cover reminded her of something she'd glimpse in a movie, it was so beautiful.but it was only a book.derrrrr what was she thinking. She slammed the book shut annoyed at her foolishness.  
  
"arrrrrg, it must be that stupid boys." she said with a complete change of attitude. "He must have dropped it." she added flipping through the pages randomly.  
  
"Err.what are you doing?" Kayla had stood up once again and was watching her friend's queer behavior.  
  
"Ah ha! Look there we go...*Harry potter*," ebony said abruptly when she found what she had been looking for.a page with the boys name on it. "Well great he doesn't leave an address or anything." she added. "Oh well guess I will just have to keep it.for now..." and with that the chucked it carelessly into her trolley with all the rest of her books.  
  
Harry basically threw himself into the car.that had been so tormenting."ok let's get home then" Harry said in an overly cheery voice to his exceedingly impatient uncle.  
  
*grunt*  
  
"Wait Vernon, Ickle Diddykins hasn't got his belt on" said petunia glancing over her seat towards a huge mass which could easily now be mistaken as a baby whale.  
  
"Yes." Harry said, "Big D hasn't got his seatbelty welty on; maybe you should strap him one of them baby recliners. Dudley glared at him.  
  
"What was that boy?" uncle Vernon spat  
  
"I was just saying that...yes Big Dee...."  
  
*Doush* Dudley thumped him one right in the chest. Even whilst struggling to breathe Harry couldn't help laughing. Vernon protested by issuing out another *grunt* obviously not catching what Harry had commented about 'Big D' Dudley glared at him again. Harry knew that the name *Big D* was something Dudley didn't want his law abiding completely ignorant parents to know about. But Harry Quite liked the name. Dudley definitely was a 'BIG' Dinky Diddydums.  
  
Harry's mind drifted to the unnerving events which he had just experienced on the platform moments earlier . he made a mental note that he would avoid girls at all costs from now on. even if they looked like that. this led to another trail of thought. *sigh* "her name was Ebony" these words fluttered through his head causing him to forget all recollections of the traumatic experience. Before he knew it they were driving up the all too familiar driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
***One week later*** Ebony turned around to see her friend come crashing towards her. "Kayla slow down.what's the hurry." she shouted at her fast approaching friend. Holding her side, pink faced and puffing Kayla managed to gasp "well ...I ..was ..just walking back to our ...Caravan sept.I went through. the park and all and ..through magnolia crescent, ..and..and.." she stopped, clutching at her side again.  
  
"And .AND??" Ebony interrogated edgily... "and what?"  
  
"I'm not telling" the blond replied cheekily, a huge grin spreading across her face as she turned and started to run in the direction of the park again.  
  
"Grr, Kayla where are you going?" Come baa." Ebony tried to say but to her annoyance was interrupted.  
  
"Hurry up if we run we might catch him"  
  
"Who"  
  
"*sigh* no one.just someone I thought you might know."  
  
"Who?" ebony questioned again, getting extremely angry as she watched the expression on Kayla's face go from *haha sucked in to *hahahahahahahha sucked in.  
  
"Not telling"  
  
"Who is it."  
  
"I caaaaaaant heeeeeear youuuuuu!" Kayla squealed exaggeratedly whilst maintaining to run at her already flat out pace.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes in annoyance, then without warning collided with the back of her best friend.  
  
"There he is." said Kayla as suddenly as she had stopped, bounding stupidly behind a light post. Kayla was pointing in the direction of the edge of the bus stop but without warning she pulled Ebony towards her and they both went flying backwards crashing into someone's garbage; sending it's contents half way across the street. "What do you think...you.are.doin? Ebony fumed trying to get the remaining rubbish out of her fortunately black hair. "Err need any help" said the owner to a hand reaching down to help a by now very annoyed Ebony off her feet. Ebony took it sourly, still in an irritable mood, allowing the guy to lift her easily off the ground. For a few seconds their faces were inches apart, but that was before the boy let go suddenly and stood back in shock. "Oh.sorry it's .err you." he said whilst backing away. "I better get going then" he continued, stumbling on a can whilst speaking. He turned into the near by alley way, his neck and ears a vivid red. Ebony stood there in shock, what was he going on about when he said 'oh it's you', he seemed almost scared. Kayla seemed to read the expression which was fixed to Ebony's face. "You don't remember who he is, do you?" she said, giving her friend a couple of seconds to think, when she didn't get a reply she took it in herself to answer, "that guy." she started "that very guy was the same 'bloody ego-manistic guy' from the station, more known by the name of Harry Potter" Ebony groaned. Not only had she stuffed up her chance for a perfectly good relationship she had made a fool of herself and made the hottest guy she had ever seen, scared of her.  
  
"akkk. yes now you've blown it" Kayla said matter of fact-ly noting her friends once again thrown expression.  
  
Harry walked us fast as he could back to the Dursley's house. Over thinking about ways to torment Dudley he had completely forgotten about 'that girl'. Now.all those painfully embarrassing moments were quickly being remembered.  
  
"I'm so stupid.did she remember me?..." Harry said talking aloud to himself as he opened his bedroom door. "Maybe she does know who I am.I'm such an idiot.I'm scared of.of a girl?" he again questioned loudly, flinging himself carelessly onto his bed.  
  
"Scared of what??? Don't get. what?" said a beefy voice from his open bedroom door "Don't...get. what?" Dudley asked again after Harry had not answered.this time in a more threatening tone  
  
"What's it to you anyway...." Harry paused.. "Big D?" a mischievous grin spread across his face. Dudley clenched his fists. He was unfortunately to smart to do anything to Harry.instead, he checked that no one was watching.  
  
"Don't YOU call me that.EVER." he spat in an undertone  
  
"Why.are you scared your mummy will find out about your . 'afternoon teas' with your nice little friends?"  
  
Harry smirked. he had hit a soft spot.  
  
Dudley clenched his fists even more as his face started to turn purple, oddly resembling a much younger form of uncle Vernon.  
  
"yes well I'm not the one who's scared of girls at least" he said a huge grin spreading over his face. "What. is it twice now.you ran off. oh boo hoo, poor Harry potter, scared of girls"  
  
"I'm sorry?."Harry questioned shakily, trying to sound convincing, but being the poor actor he was he was not very successful..also his voice cracked with edginess because the words. 'How does he know.. were dancing roguishly in his mind. Dudley was not convinced.  
  
***meanwhile back with Ebony and Kayla***  
  
"omg what have I done" ebony said miserably kicking a stone down the street.  
  
"Well, you have probably stuffed up what could have been a perfectly good relationship" Kayla said proudly being having the ability to know the answer.  
  
"Thanks Kayla.rub it in.any way what time is it?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Four?... Kayla we have to be back by four.why didn't you say anything?."  
  
Kayla just shrugged, and then started to run back with her friend to their caravan park.  
  
"Girls.its 4:05 you are late.again.this is the 3rd time. You can't expect me to put up with this kind of behavior." A tall woman came rushing around the front of their caravan.  
  
"Err we didn't mean to." Ebony sung innocently, smiling meekly at her the beefy lady before her. "and no we weren't hanging around that 'physically challenged' kid" ebony added as the stern ladies expression grew angrier, even with Ebony being unnaturally happy.  
  
"You mean that fat kid" whispered Kayla into ebony's ear. making both of them start laughing randomly and an angry figure before them grow, possibly, even more angry.  
  
"Hurry up girls and stop dawdling, dinner is at 6, get cleaned up." She spat at them, then turned swiftly around to rant on some other children coming late via the other entrance to the caravan park.  
  
"Haha.well today was worth getting in trouble for anyway." Kayla giggled to herself, and started to dramtically replay the incidents which had occurred that day.  
  
Ebony sighed.she was somewhat grateful for that lady, though she knew in the back of her head that that lady.Ms Kennedy, alone hated her more then all the other students.  
  
"ill never forget her you know, she used to be really nice to me until I had my birthday, she prepared everything and all. remember. but then. mid day, she just cancelled it all..'member that Kayla?" Ebony said trying to involve her friend in a different conversation to the one Kayla was having with herself.  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject.since when have you cared anyway? So are we going to see if he's there tomorrow?" Kayla was looking hopefully at Ebony. "Maybe he has some friends."she added cheekily Kayla ran off laughing hysterically to herself.  
  
"Arrrrrg you just love to annoy me don't you" Ebony shouted after her friend, running to catch up.  
  
"Hey Ebony wait up." called a petite voice from behind Ebony "are you going on Sunday night?" the girl looked nervous  
  
"Where?" Ebony said impatiently looking over her shoulder to see where Kayla had got to.  
  
"The dance.we haven't actually asked to go yet.but we need to see how many people want to go first." The girl flicked her hair back suddenly with a complete change of attitude, obviously exited about what was being planned.  
  
"A dance?." Ebony suddenly became interested "well who else will be coming"  
  
"If none of us are aloud to go we will just sneak out. Otherwise anyone else could come, I mean anyone as well cause I found this poster on a telegraph pole near the park. probably only locals though." she said as if she had said it to a lot of people and had by now almost memorized it.  
  
"Ok. thanks Sandra I'll tell Kayla, we'll go" and she ran off, leaving the girl standing in the middle of the caravan park.  
  
ring ring...ring ring.  
  
"Potter...get..down here NOW" screamed an impatient Vernon from the base of the stairs.  
  
Harry suddenly aware of hearing his name rushed to the scene.  
  
"I thought I told you boy, not to give our number to your stupid weirdo friends." he stood shaking with fury, offering the phone to Harry with caution.  
  
"I'll take that" Harry said s n a t c h i n g the phone out of his uncles hands.  
  
"Hello.Ron.is that you?" Harry said guessing it was Ron as he was the only one who had his number.  
  
"Harry can you hear me" came a voice which defiantly belonged to Ron's.  
  
"Yes Ron I can what's up?"  
  
"Just wondering if you want to come over soon, we'll pick you up Sunday afternoon?."  
  
"Yeah sure.I've got nothing planned"  
  
"Great.well see you then"  
  
"Yeah cya I guess"  
  
"Harry wait how to you turn this off.?"  
  
"Just put the part that you have in you hand back where you......"He stopped.... A soft beeping hum was being repeated in his hear.. Ron had already hung up. "Guess he found out how to do that then." he sighed as he put the phone back in place. He turned to head up to his room, but..  
  
"Um is there anything wrong.*cough* sir..." Harry said cheerily to his Uncle who was still standing where Harry had taken the phone from him.. "Oh and i'm going to Ron's on Sunday. ok. but if you have any problems with that I can always write to si. I mean moody, who would be more than willing to help out." he added and walked around his uncle and went straight up to his room.  
  
"Ah so do you think he's going to be there...at the dance.it would be a perfect time for you to make out.I mean make up." Kayla said eyeing the Dirty Ebony gave her. "I don't know.and I don't care...at all" Ebony sighed and climbed to the top bunk.  
  
"Yeah well you're not acting as if you don't care.you..."  
  
"Kayla.look were only here for a little while anyway" ebony interrupted. "theres no use asking him.or anything." she sighed again  
  
"Ah.so you do fancy him.is it the accent or the glasses.ouch" Ebony chucked her pillow right at Kayla face. "It doesn't matter" she said going red trying to control her temper which was steadily rising.  
  
"tellllllllll meeeeeeee" Kayla voice whined, trying to escape Ebony's continually flying pillows  
  
"no"  
  
"plllllllllllllllllllleaaaaaaaaaaaaase"  
  
"..no."  
  
"Please please please with err sugar and cream"  
  
"Kayla NO!"  
  
Ebony's scream had echoed though the whole cabin, followed by a deafening crack signaling something very big and metal snapping in half and falling. The bed toppled right over, ebony and all.  
  
Back in number four Privet Drive the so called Harry potter felt a sudden scorching pain in a scar on his forehead and leapt from the dinner table screaming in pain. 


End file.
